dickfiguresfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Rabid Wolf
'Summary' Wolf is in a real foul mood on his way home. No one will have a good day if they run into him. BE WARNED. A LOT OF SWEARING AND VULGAR LANGUAGE. MAY MAKE YOU SAD OR MAD ABOUT WHAT IS SAID TO THE MOST OF THE DF CHARACTERS. SO DON'T READ IF THIS MAY OFFEND YOU. 'Transcript' (Wolf walks down the street on his way to his house in a very foul mood. His eye twitches every now and then as he looks straight ahead avoiding contact with any breathing thing) Nun: (sees Wolf and greets him) Many blessings young… Wolf: (Blows off her head with a shotgun and mutters) fucking, mother fuck, cunt spewing, shit douche bag. (A small puppy barks happily at Wolf until he uses a golf club to hit it far off as it yelps) Wolf: (mutters again) Bag of ass, bitch, dick licking, bastard, cock sucker. (Red and Blue run into Wolf) Blue: Hey Wolf. Red: What up bitch? Wolf: Hmm let’s see, about seven cocks of shut the fuck up! That’s what’s up in both your fucking ass you rambunctious fags! (Red and Blue are shocked) Blue: Dude! What the hell is your problem!? Wolf: Well for starters, I got a pussy ass dick licker in my face! Every time I see it I think, Whoa what the hell was God thinking in trying to make this screw up creation into a man?! Pink would qualify more to be manlier than the limp dick I see sucking at life before me! I find it both embarrassing and hilarious to see you try to be a God damn man at times, but means that you try by role playing yourself to have pair of balls than the expired bag of shit dangling under your penis that people mistake for a piece of sting! You should fucking kick yourself in the head for spreading your retarded ass knowledge of the world to your girlfriend! But I guess you need to bring a girl down to your level to feel that there are more people with the same laughable I.Q. as you! So get your poodle face cock out of my way and GO FUCK A DONKEY WITH AIDS!!! (Blue stood with his mouth and eyes wide open unable to move or talk) Red: Dude, why are you being a pain in the ass? Wolf: That would be a fucking understatement for you now wouldn’t it!? You’re so much of an asshole that you could spew out shit from every opening in your body as much as you fucking breathe! The reason why you are such a god damn man whore is cuz you fucking have no chance of pleasing a girl long enough for her to get a chance to know you because you are so damn fucking shit ass retarded, you make other retards look like the fucking encyclopedia of life! You are the same as Blue to find someone as stupidly fuck-tardedly as you, but instead of your lazy fat ass trying to work to get her as fuck-tarded as you are, BECAUSE THAT IS ALL YOU ARE FUCKING GOOD AT! THAT’S ALL YOU WERE MEANT TO BE YOU DOWN SYNDROMED, STD INFESTED DICK SUCKING, RETARDED GOD OF FUCKING SHIT BRAINS!!! (Wolf stomps off and leaves Blue and Red wide eyed and mouthed) Red and Blue: Fuck. (Wolf was passing a cafe where Madelene was currently visiting) (Madelene is sitting at a table while drinking tea.) (Wolf bumped into her making her spill the tea on her with out so much as looking back to see if she was alright and began to mutter) (Madelene was about to say something, but she then decides to ignore him and sadly wipes the spilled tea off with napkins.) Madelene: (whispers) Most people in this country aren’t very polite. (being so high stung and good at hearing, Wolf snapped) Wolf: (Turned around and towered over Madelene) OH! I'M FUCKING SORRY! Is that what you want everyone to say to you while treating you to a pedicure and foot massage?! Maybe in your queer ridden country of french bread sucking faggots you are happy goodie two shoes skipping around slapping your dicks together and combing out the tangles in your armpits, but here in this country not everyone is as gay retarded as you want them to be! Madelene: I apologize for saying such a thing, but if you are going to bump into other people, at least say “Excuse me.” Wolf: NO! SHUT UP! I don't need to take advice for what either appears to be a low paid waitress or a slut on her way to get fucked on a cheap price! since you are wearing such an outfit how about you serve yourself up with a large drink of shut the fuck up you dirty whore of a bitch! I am on the edge and would have half the mind to rip out your implants to replace them with your eyes to make them more round! I don't go spending my day pretending to be a french rip off of Mary Poppins to sing about a spoon full of fucking sugar or feeding the god damn fucking rats with wings! If you took the french poodle cocks out of your eyes, you would have seen that I am a person who is not in the fucking mood to be disturbed! Oh, but you want to teach the whole world about manners and kissing each other on the cheeks so we can all act as god damn feminine as you! Well I say fuck manners! Fuck the world! Fuck everyone who gives a shit! and most of all, oh and most and importantly of all FUCK YOU AND I HOPE FOR ALL THE UNFORTUNATE EVENTS OF HELL TO RAIN DOWN UPON YOU AS YOU HAVE NOE MEMORY OF WHAT MANNERS OF A SPECK OF DECENCY IS! (Just when Scarlet exits the café with a bag of cookies in her hand while waving goodbye to Darla (who stays inside), Madelene runs off crying. She passes by a lot of people on the sidewalk, including Charlotte, Wednesday, and Indigo. Charlotte watches Madelene run off-screen, looks up ahead, and growls while glaring. As Charlotte continues walking forward, Wednesday and Indigo quietly walk in the opposite direction so they wouldn’t get involved in whatever is about to happen. Scarlet, however, stays right where she is and just watches while eating her cookies.) Charlotte: Hey ass wiper! You better have a good excuse to make Maddie cry, or I’m gonna crack your neck wide open and make sure your blood spills out like a fucking fountain! Wolf: Oh and here comes the fucking Calvary of Wonder Bitch to save the God damn day! You think you can lay a finger on me rather than the girl who took your dream guy away!? You make me sick to fucking hell and back to make such threats and not even have the blind luck to scratch a Pink bitch to take what you want most! You're life is so pathetic to chase after a guy you lost yourself forever that you try to make up worthless attempts to win him back and when you fucking do he quickly goes back to Pink and forgets you completely without a hint of remorse cuz that's how shit fucking disgusting you are! Charlotte: (sarcastic) Oooohh! I’m SO sorry my attempts to kill Pink don’t fucking amuse you! Blue told me that I was one of the best girlfriends he ever had! He may not be with me right now, but if he was, he would goddamn tell you that he would never forget me without a single regret and that I’m NOT “shit fucking disgusting”! Wolf: Oh yeah you sure proved that when he was officially back with you then changed his mind! Fuck your chant that you recite each night to make you live another worthless day! Blue isn't here with you forever so get the fuck out of your dream land of fairy fucking tales of bull shit and start living in the real world! He forgot about you and your relationship after Pink reclaimed him after dumping him! Maybe you should tighten that bow of yours to open your eyes wider that you have, and never will have a chance with blue and move on to some other guy to repeat your whole love life story to end up on your face in the mud again! But it looks like you started with a citrus guy who tries to compete with me in who can kill the most and brutal! But we all know you too well and just give up on trying to convince a dumb broad out of options and can't see them yet when their fucking slapping her in the face while she's bleeding and losing all her teeth. So good luck to you and your pitiful life that should be the top winner of The Worlds Funniest Home Videos and worthless attemps to threaten anyone you used up, dried up, over obsessive, bitch-zilla cunt muscle! Charlotte: FINE! FUCK YOU AND EVERYONE WHO ACTUALLY LIKES YOU! If you’re going to be an asshole to everyone, WHY DON’T YOU GO THE FUCK HOME AND SHOVE A KNIFE AND A SHOTGUN UP YOUR ASS AND DICK?! (Charlotte stomps away as Scarlet finishes her last cookie, not really caring about what just happened anymore.) Wolf: THAT IDEA WAS ALREADY TAKEN BY YOU! BUT I GUESS THE TRAUMA YOU RECEIVED FROM THAT OBLITERATED THE BRAIN CELLS TO HELP YOU REMEMBER THAT! SO FUCK YOURSELF AND CRY YOURSELF TO PASS OUT FROM YOU GRIEF YOU OVERLOADED SPERM BANK!!! (continues to walk off in his foul mood) (Scarlet takes out some bacon from her pocket and walks off while happily eating.) Charlotte: (off-screen) I’M GODDAMN MOTHERFUCKING SHIT GLAD I ALREADY TOOK THAT IDEA! (Shows Maroon about to walk in the gym until a hot girl walks out ) Maroon: (whistles at her) Hot chick at 12 o’ clock. (starts to follow her) Girl: Stop following me. Maroon: Oh come on babe. (wraps an arm around her) Don’t be like that. Girl: (pushes away) Will you just... (Wolf bumps into her) Hey! watch where you're... (gets shot in the head) Maroon: Whoa! Dude! You just shot a hot babe! Wolf: Well whoop dee Fucking doo! I shot a hot babe and you are screaming like a vagina being penetrated by a large rotted zombie dick! (mocking) Oh please help! this man has just shot a hot babe! it the end of the fucking world! WHO GIVES A SHIT! it's not like you weren't going to cheat on her you male prostitute! Maroon: Dude, chil-lax. I wasn’t saying that like I thought an apocalypse was gonna happen. It’s just…you know…she was hot. Wolf: YOU THINK I GIVE A SHIT YOU BROSEPH WANNA-BE!?! But then again, how could you think when you stuff so much gel in your head that you were able to force your brain out to think at all? there are many chick who are most likely hotter than she was and you treated her like there could never be a girl as hot as she was! You think no one else couldn't replace her?! You think no one could ever be like, or be better than her?! you think she was one of a kind?! FUCK YOU SELF ABSORBED ARROGANT BASTARD!!! More will come! More will always fucking come so get your panties out of your ass and forget about that bitch! Maroon: …You’re right. After all, (grins) there are Fox and Fifi. Wolf: Well you very damn well set your sights lower than that fat ugly bitch girl, because do to your history, you never really made a masculine impression! Every day you apply your make up to make you one ounce less pathetic, you pretty much fucking compete with a guy to become the biggest shit ass douche, everyone would not hesitate to kill you off the fucking spot, and the only thing that seems to like you is a little dumbass cat that brings you bad shitty ass luck! So no matter how hard you try, no matter how much pathetic fucking effort you put into it, girls like Fox and Fifi, EVEN FIFI, will never look at you the way you want but instead see you as the STD infected pussy that not even the most desperate person who ever want to see. especially one who can't even stick to one job as easy as sitting at a toll both to watch people pay the tolls. YOU SUCK! YOU FUCKING SUCK! I Wish you the most unpleasant lonely life that anyone could hope on a person who is stuck in the void! (Wolf kicks in Maroons knee cap and leaves) Maroon: Aah…no…Bro is the one with the cat— (Fresko is heard meowing off-screen and a trash can smashes Maroon’s head.) Wolf: (as he walks away) let me fucking rephrase that! it likes to watch you die you limp fuck muscle! (On top of the gym) Broseph: Well, that takes care of the trash Coach wanted me to take out. (kneels down to pet Fresko) (Stacy and Pink are in the park talking until Stacy sees Wolf and runs up to try and jump on him) Stacy: Woo! Wolf touch my boobs! (Wolf grabs her boobs and throws her over into a tree) Wolf: Was that rough enough for you cunt wipe! Stacy: You bastard! You bruised my boobs! Wolf: It’s not like anyone has treated you any better you fucked up semen soaked crusty rag! I would call you other things but you are already fucking used to them buy everything that you fucked! Stacy: Shut your dick mouth up! You had sex with me before! Wolf: And what a waste of a first time that fucking was! I would have had more pleasure with a electric pencil sharpener! I would have even better sex with that fucking fat ugly chick! Compared to you, I would have sucked her loose slimy pussy that smells most likely like molding diarrhea mixed with hot dehydrated piss! In fact I would let her use my head to make her have an orgasm and cum over my face and she would have to use a towel I would fucking lick it up to rid myself of those memories of fucking you! (the Fat Ugly Girl stands to the side holding a sign saying “Are you offering?”) Wolf: NO I’M NOT FUCKING OFFERING YOU SATAN REJECTED SEX SLAVE!!! GO USE A CHEESE SHREDDER ON YOUR HEAD UNTIL NOTHING IS LEFT!!! (Fat Ugly girl walks away sad while a short Violin tune plays) Stacy: You… you… Wolf: Does dick come to mind you fuck slut overlord!? That wouldn’t be a fucking surprise now would it!? (Stacy runs away crying, Pink watches with horror and becomes very angry) Pink: (glares and points a finger in Wolf’s face) What the fuck is your problem you asshole!? Wolf: Oh why yes your all high bitchiness! I will do what ever you say because you are so fucking sophisticated than all us peasants! FUCK YOU PINK! I don’t give two shits, not even all the shits in existence to even listen to that rusted nails against a chalkboard you call a voice of yours! For you to settle for a fucking school degenerate makes me fucking laugh all shades of colors if it wasn’t for the fact that you make me sick all shades of colors with you bitch ass existence! You are as dim fucking witted as Stacy for believing everything from blue numb nuts! You are so fucking dense that it has to be like a fucking punch in the face for you to find things out! SO GET THIS THROUGH YOU DUMBASS FUCKING MIND YOU FUCK NUGGET! YOU ARE A MEGA EMASCULATING, BITCH-ZILLA, AIR FUCKING HEADED, SLUT!!! (Pink stands teary eyed and stunned) Wolf: Oh yeah! And just so you know now, I was in Blue’s body when you kissed him after being chased by Chad Cop! Pink: How... How could you!? (runs off deeply upset and crying) (Lord Tourettes jumps in front of Wolf) Lord Tourettes: Aha! Well hello there FUCK FACE!!! Wolf: Well hello there shit mouth the ass fuck! Lord Tourettes: Wait what? Wolf: You fucking figure it out dip shit! Lord Tourettes: That is very FUCKING rude! Wolf: That’s rich for someone who spas out like a retarded deformed queer who swears to anyone trying to have a conversation with! Seriously, your mouth is like a sewage drain bursting with the most foul shit being forced by the fucking pipes that rest in your cock sucking throat! I also say that cuz you look like a transvestite with your high pitch bitch voice and your heavy mascara eyelashes! I the way you prance like a fucking homo cunt makes anyone question if you are really a fuck ugly whore without breast! You may say you could be bisexual, but to everyone else you’ll just be a faggot looking, pansy ass, retarded, fuck ugly crap pile topped with bullshit! SO FUCKING CHOSE WHAT GENDER YOU ARE SO PEOPLE DON’T MISTAKE YOU FOR A FUCKING GOD DAMN BITCH BASTARD!!! (Lord Tourettes runs home balling out crying leaving a river of tears behind him) Raccoon: (watched what just happened and confronts Wolf) That was not very honorabre. Surery a great warrior that I have taught courd show more respect then that. Wolf: Yeah your right. I should listen to the one that I ripped his God damn head off! Better yet take his advice after being made a bitch by a robot frog! Raccoon: How did you know about that? It was a secret! Wolf: Not after someone posted it on the internet as a viral video of being made testicle-less with fitting music that refers to you as someone’s bitch! Raccoon: I AM YOUR MASTER! YOU WIRR SHOW ME RESPECT!!! Wolf: Master of fucking what again?! Oh that’s God damn right! You are master of speedy process to make my adrenaline rise faster! You are master of ‘Oh help our poor clan from being made into fur fucking coats! You are fucking master of bestiality when you nail cheap whores of the street, but what can I expect from someone who makes a tipped trash can into a home and a banana peel into a mother fucking blanket! Raccoon: How dare you! Go to herr! Wolf: You’re more deserving of it since you have already been there by that epic fuck fails you achieved through your abnormal life of shit! No wonder your wife died! She must have wanted it after watching all the fails you committed! (stomps off) Raccoon: (shakes his head in disappointment) You just made-a da biggest mistake of your rife... (walks away but pulls his staff out) (Wolf passes by a playground where Emily was at as she swings eating ice cream happily. Wolf steps on children playing in his way as he marches through them. Then Emily sees the children starting to run away from Wolf) Emily: Hi Wolf!! Can you swing with me? (makes puppy eyes and continues eating her ice cream)And by the way, you can do better than step on kids. Blow their brains out instead! Wolf: (turns around) EMILY! SHUT UP! I don't want to be around retarded midgets of Oompa Loompa Land to come prancing around me! I hate kids who come waltzing up to any grown up thinking "oh i', a big bad little bitch who gets what ever I want just as long as I spread my legs to get fucked in both hole" and then expect them to actually do it cuz you think you are so fucking important to be even looked upon as something worth fucking! Well you are without a doubt the worst thing anything from earth or hell would want to fuck! Broseph must be really desperate to want to fuck you since he can't please any woman and has to settle with your tiny peck of a vagina cuz that is pretty much how big is dick is to satisfy you! Emily: (gets angry and jumps into a fighting stance) YOU shut up! I do NOT have a tiny peck of a vagina! Wolf: (Smacks her down on her face) Shut your whore mouth! I have no idea why you hang around me all the time! You are annoying and pathetic that bring me to the conclusion that I keep you around to see all the hilarity of human faults right in front of me you pedophile magnet! God himself laughs and mocks you and wonders if satan created you because he is sure that he wouldn't make a mistake gone wrong like you, but even satan would say he would never go that far as to create and abomination child so both agree you are living proof of the big bang theory where everything , including you happened by accident! You try such pathetic attempt to have others like you when they could only hate you and the demon seed that formed you and the creature that gave birth to you or pity you so much that they constantly replay in their minds that they keep from laughing at your pitiful existence. SO FUCK YOU WITH A SHIT MADE COCK TO HOPEFULLY FOR THE ONLY THING BESIDES BROSEPH TO SHOVE A COCK UP YOUR DEMON FILLED PUSSY!!! Emily: (screams, leaps at Wolf, and knocks him down to bite his arm and hold on) MY PUSSY IS NOT DEMON FILLED EITHER!! Wolf: Don't cling to me you cock loving fuck! As clear as the day is bright, I hope the worst of life for you and wish you never to have a person care for you again cuz I sure have no hint of a speck of care for you! (throws Emily off and leaves) Emily: (starts to cry) I hate you too! And you know what else? (spits on her ice cream and throws it at Wolf's head) (Wolf takes out a flamethrower and shoots the ice cream without looking) (Emily curls into a ball on the ground and cries loudly) (Later Trollz0r sees Wolf and walks with him) Trollz0r: Yo what up Wolf? Ready to teabag some noobs? Wolf: Is that how you masturbate by imagining your balls on some dudes face!? Trollz0r: (Lol meme face) What was that for!? (Regular face) there is no need to be hating on this playa. Wolf: Now hold on a second you fucking shit brained egghead! You think this is cool?! You think this is fucking funny?! I have had it with all your shit spewing ass you call a mouth! You fucking shit out all this crap about how you can kick someone’s ass in a fucking computer, yet you lack the god damn strength to get up out of your chair to take someone on in an actual hand to fucking hand combat you fucking cunt clod! Trollz0r: (Y U NO meme) Whoa, whoa, whoa, no need to get mad. Wolf: Don’t you have a fucking life?! Don’t you have fucking shit to do!? You stupid ass crack! If I have to hear another one of your retarded fuck phrases, see another one of you god damn meme faces, or spend one more time around your shit ass presence, I will personally rip you in two, fill your insides with my shit and sticks of dynamite, and toss you into a giant meat grinder! Cuz this is the last time! The last fucking God damn time, I am taking any more of your god fucking damn shit you cunt ass dick sock! SO GO PLAY WITH YOURSELF WHILE MASTURBATING TO GUYS ON THE FUCKING ONLINE GAME PLAY AS YOU TEABAG THEM!!! (Trollz0r is left with a forever alone meme) (Bruce and his gang were in their street watching TV) Bruce: I knew stealing a TV would work. Gang Member 1: It's a good thing Rapper didn't show up. Gang Member 2: Shut up! This is my favourite part! (Wolf stomps by Bruce nudging him out of the way and dropping the tv) Gang Member 1: Aw come on! Bruce: HEY! You better have a good reason for dropping and breaking our new TV! Do you know how much hard work it took to steal that thing!? Wolf: (pulls out an sledge hammer and slams Bruces knee caps and smashes his elbow joints) A fucking arm and a god damn leg you vagina faced pig semen! (Stomps away) Bruce: Shit! (clutches in pain and cries) Rapper: (comes to Bruce) Aww did the baby get a boo-boo? Bruce: SHUT UP! Can't you do something about that dick Wolf?! Rapper: (thinks) Nah, forget it. That's what happens when you mess with a friend of mine. (cuts Bruce's head off) Cool a souvenir. Steve: (looks at Rapper and then at Wolf) Dude, what just happened? Wolf: WHAT THE FUCK IS IT TO YOU POKING YOUR NOSE WHERE IT DOESN'T BELONG!!! but you must know all about that since you look like a walking pile of fucking shit! Steve: For the last fucking TIME! Just because I have brown hair and the fact I AM brown DOESN'T mean I look like that! Wolf: Oh wasn't that clear enough for you!? Maybe if you got all the chunks of dried up shit in your ears out, maybe, just fucking maybe you would have heard what I said rather than acting like a retarded handicap kid! But what can you do when you were born the way God thought was a joke to use when he felt depressed! No wonder the girlfriend you have wishes to be with you to keep yourself from ending your life as a joke for people to laugh at when you try to commit suicide! She has nothing but pity in her entire being from letting you know the truth of what you truely are that she will say anything to make you feel you have a fucking reason to live! That bitch should get fucked by a rusted chainsaw for what ever she told you already! GO FUCK YOURSELF! GO FUCKYPURSELF WITH THE REST OF YOUR KIND IN A BULLS ASS BECAUSSE YOU ARE NOTHING BUT BULLSHIT!!! Steve: (stunned) Alright you know what? I'm just gonna walk away now. (runs off) Bitchess: (points to Wolf) Damn what a fucking asshole. And I thought I was a bad bitch Wolf: Oh-ho you are a bad bitch! no wonder how you got your fucking name, when your own father uses you to get satisfaction at a young age and disregards you at age 10! You must have looked like Methuselah on drugs after turning into a worn out bitchy whore! Your mother and grandmother must keep you Fucking around to remind them that they could look even shitty worse when they get on in years! I think the reason you lash out at everyone is because you are so embarrassed of living everyday to be you that you try to feel better by making other people feel more worthless than you, but that could never happen cuz depp down you know that you are the fucking lowest form of life that makes the devil cry out DEAR GOD!. I would say go fuck yourself, but whats the point when you nearly fucked anything that resembles a cock no matter how small or revolting it was. You would even get your self fuck by animals and trees alike to feel like you are trying to bring pleasure to yourself. I HOPE YOU GET LOST ON AN ISLAND WITH NO FORM OF LIFE FOR MILES!!! (Bitchess twitches her eye, breathes in and approaches Wolf) Bitchess: Okay, listen up. I got two things for you. Number 1, I don't give three big giant shits about what I heard from you, due to the fact that it was just ridiculous. Number 2, None of that will work, I'm the Bitch who just won't give a shit. Why? (angry) BECAUSE I SAID SO! I'm the one who just fucking ignores whatever you dicks say to me! You think you can just come up to me and spew in my face with such sour language!? I don't fucking think so! I sure do wish you the badest luck of living your fucking shitty life and hope one day you fucking die from a hobo's dick! I do the pushing around, I'm the bully, NOT THE BULLIED! Now fuck you, fuck your life, wish you the shittiest luck AND GO HOME AND FUCK YOURSELF!!! BECAUSE IF YOU EVER SAY THAT TO ME AGAIN, I WILL FUCKING MURDER YOUR FRIENDS AND STICK A KNIFE AND SWORD UP YOUR FUCKING THROAT AND DICK THEN FEAST ON YOUR FLESH AND PUT YOUR HEAD ON MY WALL! LET THAT BE A LESSON NEVER TO MESS WITH THIS BITCHESS YOU MOTHER FUCKING SPEW COCK DONKEY SHIT!!! (storms off leaving craters in the ground) Wolf: (appears in front of Bitchess) Well it's good to know you at least past kindergarden in fucking counting! In fact let me lower my counting skills to your fucking shit brained level! One, you couldn't give three giant fucking ass shits because that is the problem up your God damn ass! Two, the only damn reason you ignore what people say about you is because you are to much off a slutty, whore of a wasted prostitue of a bitch to process what anyone says to you! That's is the fucking reason why you think no fucking person could talk back to you because you don't fucking think! (pushes Bitches Back) Well geuss the fuck what!? (pushes her back again) I can fucking push you around, (And again) I can say what I want to you, (And again) I will say what I want to you, (And again) because that is all a bitch like you deserves to be fucking treated! (and once more to knock her into trash cans) God damn wishes aren't granted to shit mistakes in life like you so here is a wish that will come true! I WISH FOR YOU A COMPLETELY SHATTERED LEG, (breaks every part of her bone in her leg) A PAIR OF SHATTERED ARM, (breaks every part of her arm) A FUCKING FUCKED UP FACE BEISDES THE ONE YOU ALREADY HAVE, (Grabs the back of her head and slams it in the concrete several times) AND A FUCKING STOMACH ACHE WORTHY TO CAUSE YOU SUFFERING FOR AS LONG AS FUCKING POSSIBLE!!! (punches her in the gut so hard it makes her vomit on the floor) LETS SEE YOU COME AFTER ANYONE NOW THAT YOU RESEMBLE A LIMP FUCKING NOODLE!!! (Wolf kicks her face a couple of feet away) Wolf: So much for no one messing with the dried up Bitchess! now let me send you to your true home you infected scab of a vagina! (Tosses a dumpster over on her trapping her inside full of trash) Bitchess: (pushes it off painfully injured, but still gets up) That, was by far the DUMBEST THING YOU HAVE EVER SAID! Did you not even realize those things DIDN'T EVEN MAKE FUCKING SENSE?! PROBABLY BECAUSE YOUR BRAIN MUST BE AS TINY AS A TINY SHIT! Of course I went to school and FIGURE EVERYTHING OUT YOU RETARD! Why don't you go back to fucking college you dip-shit?! Oh! Maybe you can't even figure THAT out since you must be as dumb as fuck! SO GO BACK TO COLLEGE AND LEARN HOW TO TAKE THINGS MORE SERIOUSLY YOU FUCKED UP SPERM BANK DIP-SHIT! (storms off) (While Bitchess walks away, she cuts her finger and writes 'Forest Green Person' with her finger on her most hated enemies list. After she puts it away and continues walking until the metal lid of a trash can flies through the air and hits right at the back of her neck at the brain stem rendering her paralyzed) Wolf: I had to fucking dumb it down for a bumdass bitch such as yourself! But i Guess you were even too stupid at that to understand what I just said you fuck-tarded, inbred, bitch! Don't fucking count a special school as a place for education that you have been to because that is the only place a whore like you could learn what a fucking retard is because you are what you know what you are! SO SHUT THAT COCK SUCKER OF A SPERM DISPERSER YOU CALL A MOUTH AND STOP YOU FUCKING ATTEMPTS TRYING TO SOUND MORE THAN THE DEGENERATE INBRED FUCK-TARD YOU WERE MADE TO BE!!! (steps on her face while walking off back home) Bitchess: I swear, THIS WON'T BE THE LAST TIME WE MEET YOU COCK!!! (in pain) Aah, that hurts... (Later Wolf comes home as Fox comes up to greet him) Fox: Hey Wolf. Wolf: Don’t you fucking greet me with a ‘Hey Wolf’ fucking gleeful expression! I have had it with all that shit all day from fag nuts with their head up the herpes asshole! Fox: Ugh, not this again. (grabs his hand and pulls a splinter from his hand) Better? Wolf: (suddenly calm) Whew. That feels better. Fox: Wolf where did you come from? Wolf: The old wooden house in town. Why? Fox: when did you get that sliver? Wolf: right at that house and made my way down… oops. Fox: Wolf. Wolf: I got a lot of explaining and apologizing to do. (the screen turns black and Rapper appears) Rapper: Alright people, we just wanted to make it clear that no DF character was harmed in this Episode, we had a whole bunch of acting planned for this fic, Basically whatever Wolf was about to say to a character, they just go off-screen and only pan the camera to Wolf. Also stay tuned for a sequel to this episode which will of course be about Wolf apologizing to those he yelled at. BUT Bitchess was actually cut down, because she's such a bitch anyway. Bitchess: (off-screen) HEY! Rapper: And to make it clear, during that part where Emily was biting Wolf, we used a fake Emily for when she was clinged to Wolf. So to make it clear, no one was cut down by Wolf's rage, and no one was hurt. (Maroon's groan is heard) Uhh, except for that guy. Ciao! (pops away) END ''COMMENT YOUR POLL VOTE'' *1/5 Unicorn Barf! *2/5 It was like Meh. *3/5 I guess it was... pretty good. *4/5 This is like crazy right? *5/5 CUZ I'M AWESOME Category:Episodes Category:Unknown Date